yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Tomoko Oashi
Tomoko Oashi is a supporting character from the yuri manga Shitsurakuen. A third year middle school student. Tomoko's weapon is a spear. Yuri Feats *The time one of Iwahijiri's staff drove by to observe the academy, Sora ran to pursue the chance to ask him directly to stop oppressing the girls, even though Tomoko knew that it's dangerous if she got close to her, she still came and stopped her because she's worried about her. It's because Sora was trying to do something reckless, she was worried that she couldn't just stand and watch her, yet she thought that she's stupid and have no right to be worried for her. *Even though she refused Sora, when she was kidnapped by the boys in the middle school, she asked for her help, she was believing in her again when she was tortured by a male student to seek her protection, she doubted that she'll be noticed by her late at night at a place like that, even so she understand simply because she wanted to be saved by her, yet when Sora arrived to shield her from the whips holding her against the tree she thought that she's not worth her protection. *She believed that she's weak and coward unlike the special minority who are strong and beautiful. The time when she heard that Sora seemed so happy for her she shed some tears for fear that when the time comes she'll just end up betraying her, but in the end she lend Sora her weapon asking her pledge to help her with a smile, she wasn't lying these are her true feelings, yet she demanded her to look at her because she thinks that she herself is a terrible person who doesn't deserve to be protected, begging her to not protect her anymore so Sora won't get hurt for her, nevertheless, even though she thinks that she's terrible she wants to be of help to her, and she confessed her love for her while Sora was wiping her tears she held her hand with both hands, suddenly the symbol of Sora's ownership lighted from her chest, as Sora's direction she loudly said that she believe in "Sora-sama", then a lance came out between their bodies to stab the whipper. *For Sora to run for her in the huge academy at night for so many hours she shed tears of happiness, she believes in this person so dear to her as she came to lean on her shoulder. *If Sora was being dispraised by Date she turned to be furious against her, she wants her to forget about her, and to rest for more time in her lap, and to enjoy some touches on her head. *Because she desires to be the only one who Sora bites, she was furious when Sora was embracing Date. *Confessing her bed time fantasy of Sora while she was being put on a hypnosis state by Yuki: Sora and her walk with their hands holding, sometimes they share one ice cream, Sora pets her head and says "you are cute, Tomoko. I love you'. *Just with a whiff of Sora's scent, she's able to recognize her location. Gallery 35897-1375185017.jpg 35897-1575697272.jpg 35897-1847395310.jpg 35897-2052173492.jpg 35897-2120297700.jpg 35897-477505546.jpg 35897-938533728.jpg Shitsurakuen 7 46-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 7 48-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 7 58-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 7 59-1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Shitsurakuen Category:Niwa